dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen Applebees
Description She's the Chosen One, touched by the spirit of the divine, sent to this world to share the '''healing power of her GOD, AMEN. '''In fact, she had the chance to go to Sun Peak to train with a monk, but decided to stay in Elmville to "rub shoulders with real people... go to parties, and dump my beer down the sink and refill the beer can with water so people don't feel 'weird' around me." After dying in her first battle against the corn monster, she ascends to heaven to meet Helio, the God of Corn. After he refuses to enlighten Kristen with any knowledge on the suffering in her world, he promptly sends her back, saved by Principal Aguefort. After meeting Helio, she describes him as a "frat boy who could have possibly date-raped." After this traumatizing event, Kristen goes through a crisis of faith which stays with her for the rest of the series. At The Black Pit, Kristen drew a large black dot on her hand in an attempt to alert and help victims of sex trafficking. She has shared a kiss with Tracker in The Black Pit. Right afterwards, Tracker transformed into a werewolf. Kristen, along with Riz, admitted to being somewhat attracted to Fig's illusory Sexy Rat. Kristen is the one who realized the owls and cats that followed them in Episode 7, were after Edgar all along, She began (presumably) seeing Tracker in Episode 11 and began going to "extremely gay events" where she would sit in the bathroom just happy she's there before faking a phone call and leaving. In Episode 12, Kristen casts spirit guardians which take the form of Philosophers since she doesn't fully know which religion she sides with. In Episode 17, Kristen goes to heaven and creates her own god. The new god is described as a 3-D block letter 'YES!.' Kristen regrets making such an annoying god. It is unknown if the sun has changed into a giant 'YES!' or not as Sol was knocked unconscious and has fallen from heaven. In the epilogue, it is stated she and Tracker have been preaching the gospel of YES! together and for sure having super kinky BDSM-ey sex. It is also stated that she has started a LGBTQ student union with Ragh and Shellford, In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, she is living with Jawbone, Adaine and Tracker with whom shes been dating since Fantasy High. She and Tracker have been having trouble getting people into their religion and Tracker thinks its mainly because Kristen is so obviously annoyed by her own god. Her and Tracker appear to be very intimate as seen by them sleeping together. Kristen appears as friendly as ever to everyone and helps The Bad Kids and Hargis beat Occularia, Queen of Sight. Throughout the course of the session, she decides to change her religion from YES! to YES? and thus in the battle her spirit guardians change from Philosophers to Philosophy students who barely know anything. At the end of the battle, she and Tracker reconvene after Tracker comes in to help and the battle ends. In Dimension 20's Fantasy High RTX Panel, she along with Adaine and Fig are chosen to protect Zelda during her ritual. She helps The Bad Kids and Ficus defend Zelda from The Party Fowls by defeating the Centaur of Sloppiness using banishment. Deities she considered to worship Questioning Helio and the teachings of the corn bible, due to not having her question "why is there suffering in her world" answered by Helio, she's on a journey to discover something greater. Some higher powers that she is considering worshiping include: * Sol (God of the sun.) * Helio (The God of corn.) * The power of the human spirit. * Lida (Goddess of the moon.) * 'YES!' (A God of her own creation.) * The absence of a higher power. * Ricky Martin (A good choice.) * The "On the Subject of world religions" book. * Gorthalax the Insatiable (AKA Just straight up become a warlock) Belongings * A Helionic bible made of leather and embossed with her name. * A Corn staff * The "On the Subject of World Religions" book (Gifted by Fabian Seacaster.) * A magic watch (Given from Arthur Aguefort, previously in possession of Eolwyn Abernant by reasons unknown.) * Teddy Bear of Helpfulness (One of the Arcade Prizes) Trivia * "Was made for camp." * Always wears tie-dye shirts from church camp. * Carries a leather-bound bible with her name embossed on the cover. * Big into Helio, The Corn God. * Parents work for border patrol. * Stands up to her parent's racism against elves. * Seems to be attracted to every girl that she meets * Once masturbated with a corn * Parents drive a station wagon. * Likes to pour out her beer cans and fill them with water as to not weird anyone out around her. * Enjoys researching religious philosophy. * Created a new god that is not unlike Buzzfeed's stupid emoji text. Category:Playing Characters Category:Fantasy High